1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention generally relates to a coupon card assembly for attaching to a support structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of coupon cards are known in the art. For example, one type of coupon card includes a plurality of coupons given to a consumer after the consumer purchases an item from a store. Another type of coupon card is foldable such that the coupon card fits into the consumer's wallet after the consumer purchases the item from the store. These types of coupon cards are typically placed in the consumer's bag or handed to the consumer when exiting the store. In other words, these coupon cards are loose and therefore, these coupon cards are easily lost or misplaced before the consumer even has a chance to look at the coupon card because these types of coupon cards are not attached to any kind of support structure.
Therefore, there remains an opportunity to develop a coupon card assembly for attaching to a support structure.